


Musk & Cologne

by nutcase94



Series: Musk & Cologne [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase94/pseuds/nutcase94
Summary: You rather literally bump into the famous campus dream boy, Matt Murdock.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Reader
Series: Musk & Cologne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692349
Kudos: 10





	Musk & Cologne

He smells like musk and cologne. Pretty much all the time and it’s a pretty heady smell. 

It’s distracting when you’re trying to listen to the professor. Matt Murdock was just distracting in general. Your roommate described what he looked like once, her voice had a breathy sound to it so he had to be attractive. She said brown hair, goatee, and blind.

Like you. 

You had bumped into him once, quite literally, when getting extra help studying at the student resource center. He was built incredibly solid, you thought for a split second that you had just walked into a wall. It wasn’t until he apologized that you realize you had hit a person. 

“Oh my god, that’s so embarrassing.” You chuckled nervously. “Just as much my fault as yours.” 

“Well I’m a little deficient in some areas.” He returned your laugh. 

“Oh no, it’s not my first time walking into someone or something, it really won’t be my last.” 

Damn, I always ramble when I’m nervous. 

“Wait. Are you blind?” He asked, an incredulous tone to his voice. 

You could feel your face heat up, it was getting even more embarrassing then something clicked. Your seeing-eye dog, Rye, was standing right next to you, his vest loudly pronouncing that he was working dog. Speaking of which, the brat was supposed to make sure that you didn’t walk into things or people. 

“... Are you blind?” You blurted out. 

He laughed, “my name is Matt Murdock. And yes, I’m very blind.” 

“I’m Y/N, and also very blind. And I’ve actually heard of you Matt Murdock. My roommate describes you as dreamy.” You laughed, coughing realizing that you were sounding ridiculous. 

“Oh yeah? Not to brag but I get that a lot.” His voice got deeper; you could hear the teasing behind the smugness. 

“Must be nice.” You laughed. 

“Want to feel?” 

And the flush was getting worse. 

“What?” You giggled, thinking he was still joking. 

“Put your hand out.” His voice was gentle and this time you couldn’t hear any joking tones. 

Shaking your head, you put your hand out, “okay.” 

Next thing you felt was a strong and calloused hand grasp yours. Pretty tough grip for a law student. He pulled your hand up until you felt softer skin along with rough wiry beard hair. You couldn’t help yourself and your curiosity got the best of you. You ran your fingers along his law line, trailing up until you could feel his cheek bones and followed that until you found his nose. 

He chuckled quietly. “Sorry, you’re so gentle it kind of tickles.” 

“Sorry,” You whispered, your fingers still tracing his face.

You probably stood like that for an embarrassing amount of time. It had been a few years since you had felt a new face and his was so perfectly proportioned. And his hair. You’d never known a guy to have hair this soft and well kept. Then again, your dad or male relatives probably weren’t good reference points. 

You finally peeled yourself away, “sorry, that was probably weird.” 

“I don’t think it’s that weird, that’s the closest we have to seeing people’s faces. Do you mind?” He voice quivered at the end, almost like he was nervous to ask. 

“I mean, would be a little more weird if I said no after that.” You laughed. 

You reached out, getting lucky and finding his hand with minimum flailing. Guiding it to your face, the feel of his calloused hands tracing your own face made your heart race. After a while, he reached your hair, running his fingers through it triggering a shock down your back accompanied with your heart almost exploding out of your chest. 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” His hand left your hair. 

“No! No, it didn’t. I’m just not used to people doing the same thing to me. It’s kind of nice.” Your laugh was shaky, how the hell did he pick up on that? There’s no way he could hear your heartbeat…

Right? 

“Well, I think we took up enough of each other’s time,” Matt laughed, “but it was very nice to meet you Y/N. Maybe we’ll have class together some time.” 

“Yeah, I’ll keep an ear out for you.” You returned his laugh. 

~*~

Which brings you to now. Sitting next to Matt in your bar prep class. His hand kept slipping to your leg, distracting you, tracing different shapes or letters. He enjoys distracting you and how flustered you get. 

You leaned over and whispered, “you know, it would be ideal if I could pass.” 

“And you will,” he whispered back. “You study ridiculously hard.” 

“Not if I can’t focus and listen now.” 

He leaned into you, his lips brushing against your ear with his hot breath fanning across your face. And by this point your heart is in your throat. 

“We’ll study all night long if we have to.” His whisper was breathy but you could hear the familiar smug tone. 

“While your double entandre was definitely not missed, I really don’t think Foggy will appreciate that so close to exam time.” You whispered back, touching your nose to his and being thankful for being at   
the very back of the class. 

“He’ll deal.” Matt whispered, you could feel his face move while he spoke, aware of how close your lips were from each other from the movement and breath. 

His lips brushed against yours, before moving to sit up straight and answering a question the professor had posed to the class (which you had completely missed, along with Matt’s answer). 

What a brat.


End file.
